tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy Sumo Guy
Heavy Sumo Guy (shortened as HSG) is a BLU Heavy TF2 Freak created by YouTube user LEtheCreator. Appearance and Personality HSG is even fatter than a typical Heavy. Aside from his pants and belt (and probably undergarments), he forgoes all the articles of clothing and accessories Heavies are issued. He wears a Humanitarian's Hachimaki over his Dread Knot hairstyle. He never carries any sort of weapon, as he firmly believes in using only his mind and body to solve problems. He is Ninjineer's friend and battle partner, though in contrast with the ninja HSG is level-headed, focused, and serious. He's not very verbose, but when he does speak his words usually demonstrate his wisdom and toughness. As a teacher of wrestling and martial arts, he is very strict and sometimes uses questionable and/or harsh methods to train his students or get his point across. Still, he has a lot of trust in both his students and friends, and when he's together with Ninjineer, he can occasionally be seen smiling. Powers and Abilities A formidable mountain of thick fat and muscle, Heavy Sumo Guy's essentially covered in "armor" even while topless. Some body blows just bounce off, having little to no effect, and he can even resist bullets pretty well. Even being set on fire doesn't appear to bother him much. He has trained himself to not feel fatigue, or at least not as quickly as most people. He has admirable stamina and endurance, especially for someone so overweight. Heavy Sumo Guy's physical strength is far superior than regular humans and possibly even high by Freak standards, defeating upper-mid rank (albeit frail) Freaks like Drunk Monk in a single attack. While he's not exactly nimble or fast on his feet, he has sharp reflexes and can jump amazingly high (after landing from such jumps, the ground usually shakes enough that people nearby lose their balance). Unusually for a Heavy, HSG rarely uses his fists in a fight. Instead, he uses his large hands for palm strikes and other open-hand techniques, which seem just as (if not more) effective. Faults and Weaknesses *Heavy Sumo Guy isn't usually a threat if he can be kept at a distance since he relies solely on physical moves. *Although he can attack and react quickly, he's a slow runner, which only makes him worse when it comes to dealing with foes with long-range attacks. Likewise, he may be unable to evade projectiles larger than him. *Heavy Sumo Guy prefers taking a direct approach to combat, not that he has much of a choice in the matter. His physique and fighting style make stealth or otherwise going unnoticed (when the situation calls for it) very difficult. Thankfully, he usually has Ninjineer to do that. Notable Videos By the creator of the Monster *Heavy Sumo Guy's Teachings - Meditation *The Appallingly Late Golden Sword Collab Entry By the community *Australium unleashed: Episode 2 *Back in BLK *Calm *The Lost Ones: Episode 3- Sgt. Ryden Category:BLU Team Category:Enthusiasts Category:Heavies Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Monsters made by LE-the-Creator Category:Near-normal